ArkadaGaming
Arkada Gaming is a gaming channel set up by host of the channel, Glass Reflection, and Tristan "Arkada" Gallant. He makes gaming videos are being posted at random occasions with a couple of announcement videos. Podcasts PodTaku PodTaku is an unfocused freeform discussion about pretty much anything and everything, where nothing that they talk about is planned out beforehand and everything just happens as they go along. Members of the PodTaku channel include Gigguk (Garnt), HoldenReviews (Holden), Arkada (Tristan), Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth), Bakashift (Alain), Fiction Review (Connor), 42Believers (Sarah) and Ninouh (Jimi) Episodes #The Holden Encyclopedia #Brain Food for the Average Otaku #Dubs, Subs and Homosexual Inclines #This Is (Not) A Podcast #Super Spontaneous Spoilerific EVA Discussion #IT'S SHIT #The Chistmas Special With Arkada, Gigguk, Jeanne and Ho-ho Holden #The Winter Anime Chart, Sans Gigguk #The Podcast That Leapt Through Time #The Disappearance of Arkada Suzumiya #Fate/Taku The Holy Dub War #OBJECTION! Jeanne Fights All #Holden and Gigguk's Bizarre Adventure #The Mathematics of Moe #Purgatory, Conventions, and the West #The Drunk Cast #The Void #ROW ROW Fight Da Spoilahs! #Attack on Shit #Kill Witches, Get Bitches #Holden's Gonna Do Some Holding #IT'S A GUNDAM #Live Free and Mind the Gap #Family Friendly Bestiality #I am Jack's Heavenly Feel #Samurai Shampoo | Feat. Ninouh #AtTaku on Hypu #It's Dandy Time! #Combustion of the Jean Encyclopedia #Christmas Special 2013 #We've Found You Waiting in the Summer #DO YOU EVEN CIRCLE?! #The Garden of Akiyuki Shinbo #Low Quality Bait #ACEN - The Final Countdown! #The Real Con Blues #Sequels - The (not so) Final Frontier #The Evolution of Dubbing #The Time Skip Episode #Animation Studio Heirarchy #The Era of Manservice w/ BaronJ #Romance Anime Discussion [Archive] #Limited Budget Works #Tiger and Money w/Mike Oliveras #Sports Anime and Yaoi w/ThaliaLizette #Be Kind Rewind [Archive] J-Taku Episodes #The Fall 2013 Season Chart #Kill la Kill Episode 1 Discussion #Evangelion 3.33 Discussion #Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary) Discussion #RWBY Discussion #The Winter 2013/2014 Season Chart #FemTaku #Soundtracks, Cowboy Bebop & Samurai Champloo #MenTaku - Hentai, Sex and Women #Long Anime - are they necessary? #School Days Arguement - The Rock's vs. The J's #Character Archetypes - Tsundere's, Yandere's, all the Dere's #The Spring 2014 Chart #Kill la Kill Series Discussion #Summer 2014 Discussion Part 1 #Summer 2014 Discussion Part 2 #The Convention Survival Guide #Madoka Magica Rebellion Discussion #Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 1 #Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 2 #Aldnoah.Zero Discussion #The Naruto Discussion Mangapod Episodes #Mangapod Book Club Episode 39: Sailor Moon (Vol. 1 - 5, Ch. 1 - 19) #Mangapod Book Club Episode 99: Monster Musume (Chapters 1-26) Good Friends on YouTube # HoldenReviews (Holden) # Gigguk (Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (Jean) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42believer (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi) # Digibro (Conrad) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # Bobsamurai (Bob) Serieses Arkada Gaming has a few series both completed and ongoing including: # Skyrim Dawnguard DLC (Incompleted) # Pokémon Blue (Completed through livestreams) # Fallout: New Vegas # The Stanley Parable (Completed) # Ghost in the Shell # Steins Gate # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (Completed) Video Links #Skyrim: Dawnguard - EP 001 - TO ADVENTURE! #Fallout: New Vegas Part 01 - Frosty Stream [09/09/14] #The Stanley Parable - Frosty Stream #Ghost In The Shell (PS2) - Ep 01 - Death By Sniper Gallery Arkada12.jpg Arkada11.jpg Arkada10.jpg Arkada9.jpg Arkada8.jpg Arkada7.jpg Arkada6.jpg Arkada5.jpg Arkada4.jpg Arkada3.jpg Arkada1.jpg Arkada2.jpg Arkada Gaming.jpg Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014